Blebs are abnormal vacuoles in the lungs which may range from about 3 mm to several centimeters in size. Blebs often develop when alveolar walls deteriorate thereby transforming a mass of individual alveoli into one or more blebs. The alveoli are small, polyhedral recesses composed of a fibrillated connective tissue and surrounded by a few involuntary muscular and elastic fibers. As is apparent, the presence of blebs adversely affects the respiratory function of the lungs by inducing the surface area available for actual gaseous exchange in respiration. For severe cases, surgeons have endeavored to alleviate the disabling conditions associated with blebs by removing portions of lungs containing blebs. These operations are quite risky and are considered final options.
Notwithstanding the conventional treatments available, there exists a need in the art for an effective treatment for conditions associated with blebs and other hollow, elastic body structures. Specifically, there is a need for effective treatment which only requires minimal surgery.